


I remember.

by fxlminare



Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [93]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Bellamy Blake Insert, Bellamy Blake Saves the Day, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, Cocky Bellamy Blake, F/M, Flirting, POV Bellamy Blake, Soft Bellamy Blake, The 100 (TV) Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23105086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare
Summary: "When Finn and a bunch of the others went to look for the missing people but mostly Clarke they stumbled upon a girl who was hanging off a cliff. Can the reader be the person who's about to fall and Bellamy goes down to save the reader? Maybe they've seen each other around the Ark and found each other attractive but haven't met."Recently added part 2!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Reader
Series: BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968
Kudos: 14





	1. I remember.

**BELLAMY'S POV**

We had been walking around, following Murphy's directions to get to the Grounders' village where we thought our friends were, having to come to a stop at some point for everyone was tired. Finn was having none of it though, yelling at Murphy and Sterling and even at me for saying we needed a break or we'd fall on our faces from exhaustion. But he wasn't listening, he was dead set on getting Clarke back that same day. We didn't even know if they were alive, a thousand things could have happened and they could all be dead.

I shook my head, walking again, coming to a place that I'd have much rather not have had to see: hundreds of bodies laying around us from our people. _Mecha Station._ Their ship had crashed against a cliff, I doubted there were any survivors.

\- "Guys." -Monroe spoke once we were all together again in the middle of it- "Can you hear that?"

\- "We don't have time." -Finn walked past her- "We have to go."

Monroe ignored him, walking in a different direction followed by Sterling. I couldn't hear anything, staying back with Finn to try to convince him to sit down for just a second.

\- "Guys!" -Monroe yelled at us- "There's someone here!"

\- "What?!" -I ran after them with Murphy, Finn cursing us for not following the plan.

\- "Help!" -I could hear her now too- "Please!"

The voice broke as she asked for help; I knew we couldn't leave her there and, as I looked down the cliff towards where Monroe pointed, I saw her, standing on the smallest rock just over the precipice.

\- "Please, don't leave."

\- "It's okay." -I answered her, trying to keep my voice calm not to make her panic even more than she already was- "We're coming."

\- "I can't do this much longer." -she looked down as I watched the sides of the rock starting to crumble.

\- "Hey, look at me." -I wondered for how long she had been in that same exact position- "Look at me, it's going to be okay. I promise." -I looked behind me- "What do we got?"

\- "A rope." -Murphy pointed out at Monroe's backpack- "That enough?"

\- "Yes." -I turned back towards the girl- "Hold on, I'm coming."

\- "Please, hurry!"

The rush in her voice prompted me to move faster, moving back towards Murphy and taking the rope, tying it around my waist.

\- "We don't have time!" -Finn pulled me towards him- "We have to go! Our friends...!"

\- "We don't know if they are alive!" -I yelled back at him, exasperated he was willing to let her die just because he felt guilty- "We may not be able to save our friends, but we are saving her. Understood?"

Monroe and Sterling quickly agreed with me, saying we couldn't leave her behind, especially not now that we had told her we'd help her. Murphy agreed too, coming back from tying the rope to a rock and promising me not to let me fall. I had to trust he wouldn't.

\- "Hey!" -I stood at the edge again- "What's your name?"

\- "Y/N!"

\- "Alright, Y/N, I'm coming, okay? Just hold on a little longer."

She nodded, holding onto the sheer rocks over her head as I took a deep breath before I started making my way down slowly, carefully, measuring my steps and looking where I stepped foot on. _Okay. Easy._

\- "Hey, Y/N!" -I eyed her as I was halfway down- "Don't look down."

\- "I.." -of course, it was enough that I said it for her to do just that.

\- "Keep your eyes on me, come on."

\- "It's a nicer view." -she chuckled with a shaky voice- "I'll give you that."

\- "Able to joke around, I like that." -I smiled as I got to her- "Alright, I'm here."

\- "Please," -I knew she had just joked but I could see the fear in her eyes and her shaky form- "don't let me fall."

\- "I won't." -I offered her my hand trying to keep my voice steadier than hers was- "I promise."

She nodded, looking down for only a second before taking my hand, her eyes on mine now as I prompted her to jump to me, swearing I'd catch her. Her eyes closed for a moment, her grip on my hand got tighter before she opened them, gulping before I counted down from three and then, she jumped.

\- "I got you." -I pulled her tight against me as she wrapped her arms around my body- "It's okay, I got you." -I looked up- "Okay guys, pull us up!"

\- "At your service!"

Murphy yelled just as I felt the rope pulling up on me, using my feet to move up as I kept Y/N glued to me. We didn't say much else on the way up, her head against my shoulder, feeling her breathing against my chest; everything was going just fine until we suddenly fell down a couple of meters, my grip around her got tighter as she screamed.

\- "Hey!" -I yelled up at the rest- "What the hell is going on!"

\- "Grounders!"

I cursed under my breath, looking around us to see if there was anywhere we could settle on in case the rest had more trouble and had to drop us to defend themselves.

\- "Bellamy, you have to drop her!"

\- "No way!" -I yelled back at Murphy, tightening my grip around Y/N.

\- "I'm sorry." -she whispered against my neck.

\- "Hey, this is not your fault."

\- "You're going to die for trying to help me."

\- "We are not going to die. Close your eyes and breathe."

I felt her fingers' grip tightening on my jacket as I looked up, wondering how the hell were we going to make it out without help from the rest. I was starting to wonder if I could try to take us both up freehanded when I heard the Grounder's horn that announced the fog. _That's the last thing we need right now._ The rope tensed again and started pulling me up so, as I breathed relieved, I started moving up with Y/N in my arms once again. Soon after, we both landed on the floor at the top of the cliff with her on top of me as I rolled us not to crush her.

\- "I hate this planet."

She whispered with eyes closed as I moved from her, kneeling beside her to unwrap the rope around my body and looking at her again as she sat up.

\- "Thank you." -she offered me her hand to shake- "For not letting me die a horrible death."

\- "Well, there are worst ways to die..." -Murphy chimed in, walking up to us as I grabbed her hand, shaking it and pulling her up with me.

\- "Well, I don't want to know." -she faced him- "I've had enough death-related shit for the rest of my life."

I smiled looking at her, not wanting to burst her bubble just there to tell her how things really worked down here. She looked familiar but I still couldn't pinpoint from where I knew her. We didn't have time for more chitchat as I heard my sister calling for me, all of us realizing she had been the one to sound the horn that had saved us. I wrapped my arms around her as she got to me, everyone thanking her for showing just in time.

\- "Hey." -Octavia looked at Y/N.

\- "Hi." -Y/N smiled- "I'm Y/N and I think I have to thank you too for helping save me."

\- "No problem."

Octavia looked at me with questioning eyes and I knew we had to talk, Y/N moving away as she eyed us both, thanking us again and walking over to the rest. I caught up Octavia on what we were doing out here just as Finn started yelling again for us to move but, as I looked back at where they were, I saw the arrow to Monroe's leg and I realized we had to go back to camp, coming to an agreement with Finn, settling for allowing him to keep searching with Murphy as I got the rest back to camp and promising to join them back as soon as I could. I was moving to pick up Monroe when Sterling did, handing his weapons to Y/N who looked at him as if asking him silently if he thought she could use any of them but she didn't protest, taking his and Monroe's and walking after them. Octavia decided to lead the group, saying she knew this forest better than any of us did so I let her, walking to grab from Y/N Sterling's rifle.

\- "I'm not going to break it." -she eyed me but handed it over nonetheless- "Or shoot anyone."

\- "I know." -I chuckled, putting it over my arm.

\- "I'm sorry I messed up your rescue mission for the rest."

\- "We don't know if they are alive but we knew you were. It was the right thing to do."

\- "I hope you'll find them."

\- "Me too."

**\------------------**

**YOUR POV**

I could barely believe my luck when I heard voices over my head and then I saw the faces of a couple of people looking down from the cliff. I wasn't sure how much longer could I have held on but I was glad I wouldn't have to think about that for any longer. We were walking back to their camp when my nerves started to calm down, realizing only then that I did know a couple of those people. Their faces at least were familiar. I had spoken with Finn a couple of times back in the Ark during market days.

\- "You didn't tell me your name." -I looked at the guy that had willingly risked his life to help me.

\- "Bellamy."

He looked at me with wondering eyes as I nodded. He looked familiar. _I think he was a guard at some point. Wait._ I moved my eyes to the girl guiding us through the forest. _The Blake siblings. He was at the dance that night with her. And then he became a janitor._

\- "I'm sorry about what happened in the Ark."

\- "What?"

\- "I've just realized why you looked so familiar."

\- "Oh."

He didn't say anything else after that; I wasn't sure if I had made him uncomfortable or if he just didn't know what to say but, the fact was that he remained silent and I didn't see more of him until two days after that. The people in the camp had been nothing but nice to me, Doctor Griffin quickly taking me to Medical as we got there, checking all the cuts in my body and making sure the crash hadn't affected any of my vital organs. Then, they relocated me into a room with two other girls -Sandra and Caroline- who quickly took me in which I was really thankful for. We were having dinner outside that night, having finished and talking about everything and nothing, mostly abut boys on their part while I wondered how things truly worked around here.

\- "Hey."

\- "Bellamy, hi." -I turned around, seeing him standing behind me alone- "I assume you all already know each other?" -I looked at Sandra and Caroline who nodded, their eyes glued to Bellamy as I tried to hold back my laughter- "Okay."

\- "Having any trouble settling in?" -he sat beside me, nodding at the girls before facing me.

\- "No, everyone's great, honestly." -I smiled before looking at my friends- "They've taken me in without hesitation and I'll always be thankful for that."

\- "It's always nice to have another girl join us." -Sandra chuckled, raising her eyebrows at me- "Especially when she has stories to tell."

\- "Oh yeah." -Carolina was much blunter than anyone I had ever met- "Especially if they involve him."

The look on Bellamy's face didn't go unnoticed; I had quickly learned everyone seemed to be head over heels for both Blake siblings, conversations I'd have much rather not be involved in always settled in at night and I was not willing to be part of this one.

\- "Alright, this is getting weird again." -I faced the girls- "I'm out, don't wake me up when you come in."

\- "Oh, don't you worry, Y/N. We may have somewhere else to sleep tonight." -Caroline winked at Bellamy.

\- "I think I'm going in too." -he quickly rose from beside me- "I'll walk you there."

Sandra and Caroline were quick to make their disappointment known but their attention was soon won over by two guys taking the seats in front of them as I laughed, walking away. I wondered if one day I'd be as comfortable with life as they were. Shaking my head, I walked beside Bellamy back towards the ship.

\- "You found them?"

\- "No." -he sighed- "The Grounders didn't take them, it was someone else."

\- "I didn't know there were that many different people down here."

\- "Neither did I until an hour ago."

\- "I'm sure you'll find them." -I eyed him as we entered the ship- "All of them."

\- "I hope so."

We walked around the corridors, everyone's eyes on us didn't go unnoticed; it wasn't difficult to know why: the new girl and the leader of the 100 walking around in silence. Weird if you asked me.

\- "Remember when you said you knew me from the Ark?"

He spoke out of nowhere again and I couldn't help but jump a little, not expecting to talk about that again for it had clearly not sat well with him, so I simply nodded, allowing him to direct the conversation however he pleased.

\- "You looked familiar too." -he chuckled- "You're the girl that ran straight into me when I walked out of the guard's quarters the day they kicked me out."

I stopped dead in my place, him turning around to face me and standing directly in front of me with a smile on his face. I had completely forgotten about that. God, it had been mortifying, why did he have to remember that. Why, out of everyone down here, had it have to be him to save my ass?

\- "I...I..." -I stammered, trying to find my voice- "I was running late."

\- "Oh, I remember." -he laughed, his eyes closing as he did.

\- "You were the one standing in the middle of a busy corridor." -I huffed, waving my hand in front of his face and walking past him- "It was your fault."

\- "I was the only one in that corridor that day." -he walked beside me again- "You, on the other hand, were running around when it was clearly prohibited."

\- "Do you have an answer for everything?"

\- "Yeah, when I'm right I always do."

I rolled my eyes, not having an answer for that myself, so I simply kept moving but I was unable to fight the smile on my face. I remembered that afternoon, after crashing onto him I was so mortified, wondering how long until my friends got a handle of that information and started teasing me for it; I was certain they'd have told me why didn't I just kissed him too while I was at it. It was no secret everyone had a thing for cadet Blake and I had not been immune to his charms either. My friends teased me too about his eyes focusing on me anytime he saw me but I was certain they were just being annoying and after they learned about our encounter, they would never let that die. God, I missed them.

\- "I hope you got in time wherever you were going."

\- "Quite honestly?" -I eyed him- "I don't remember."

\- "You do seem to remember something about that day." -he teased me- "You look like you're going over that in your head."

\- "Am I so easy to read?" -he nodded with a grin on his lips- "I was thinking about what one of my friends told me about what really should have happened that day."

\- "Care to share?"

\- "Sure." -I stopped in front of my room- "This is me though, so maybe another day."

\- "You don't think I'm going to leave without you telling me, right?"

\- "I was hoping you would."

\- "Think of it like this: if it's something horrible, you have all night to forget you told me and I have all night to forget I heard it."

\- "I mean, if you put it that way..." -I chuckled, moving my hand to the doorknob, moving it slowly to open the door- "She said that, since I already had crashed into you,"

\- "Almost making us both land on the floor." -he nodded as if he were truly remembering it all second by second.

\- "Yeah, whatever." -I shook my head- "I should have just... well, crashed my lips with yours before running away like a scared deer since I was going to run away either way."

His eyes widened for just a second, a smirk finding way to his features as he leaned in closer to me. I smiled, seeing my opportunity, opening the door completely and closing it after me, leaving him there with his face probably against it, unable to hold my laughter any longer as I rested my back against the metal.

\- "Hey!" -he knocked on the door a couple of times- "That's no way to end a conversation."

\- "Goodnight, Bellamy!" -I laughed moving away.

\- "Don't you think I'm forgetting about this, Y/N!"

\- "You have all night to forget, don't worry."

\- "I'll pick you up at 8."

\- "What?"

\- "You heard me."

I stood still in the middle of the room wondering what the hell was happening; I knew he was still at the door for I hadn't heard any footsteps moving again but I wasn't sure if he was playing with me.

\- "I hope you don't think I plan on going on any weird mission that early in the morning." -I opened the door, crossing my arms over my chest before seeing the pleased look in his eyes- "I know how Earth works, but I'd rather stay alive a little longer."

\- "Did I say I was picking you up for that?"

\- "I'm assuming it's either for that or to make me train and kick my ass for what I just said and closing the door on your face and, quite honestly, I don't like my options."

\- "I have a third one for you." -he smiled, placing his hand next to my body on the wall- "I pick you up for breakfast together so you can tell me more about what really should have happened that afternoon."

I felt the heat of my body rushing to my face and my lips parting at the unexpectedness of his answer, furrowing my eyebrows a second later, trying to decide if he was playing with me or he was being serious.

\- "I take you like our third option better." -he smiled cockily- "Don't oversleep or I'll throw the door open." -he turned around, ready to leave me with the words in my mouth but he'd be damned.

\- "I think Sandra and Caroline wouldn't mind that." -I stuck my tongue out at him as he turned around, walking back to me.

\- "Too bad my date is with you." -he moved his hand to my cheek.

\- "Did you just ask me on a date?" -I almost choked on my words- "Me? And you? Is this some kind of elaborate prank?"

\- "I don't play with people's feelings, sweetheart." -he leaned in a kissed my cheek- "I'll see you at 8."

He moved away as fast as he had found me that first day, disappearing through the corridor as I stood there, shocked and amused at equal parts, unable to believe what had just happened. I smiled, caressing my cheek where he had pressed his lips over my skin, moving inside my room and closing the door, my back against it as I sat on the floor smiling like an idiot. Maybe opting to act blunt like Caroline had paid off in the most unexpected but rewarding way possible: I had a date with the hottest guy on the ship. I looked up, wondering if my friends from the Ark were giving me the thumbs up from wherever they were. I suddenly couldn't wait for the next day.


	2. I won't forget.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **In which we discover how the date went.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **a/n:** someone requested a part 2 and I couldn't say no.

**YOUR POV**

I had sat there for a couple of minutes after I heard Bellamy leave, still unable to believe that had just happened: I had a date with my long-time crush from the Ark; if only my old friends could see me. I shook my head, smiling like an idiot as I stood up, getting ready for bed, knowing I wouldn't really be able to fall asleep right away, laying there until Sandra and Caroline walked inside, being quiet, thinking I was asleep until I turned on my light.

\- "Y/N?" -Sandra was the first to speak- "You're awake? It's been two hours."

\- "Things have happened."

\- "Oh my god, did you and Bellamy... here?" -Caroline jumped on the bed with me, more excited than I thought she'd be but going farther than we actually had- "Tell us everything!"

\- "Hey, hey, relax." -I chuckled, sitting up and each of them sitting to one of my sides- "We didn't do anything."

\- "But?"

\- "Well... he may have asked me out."

\- "Oh my god, Y/N, no way!"

\- "He asked you out?"

We spent a solid hour gossiping about it, both of them almost as excited as I was but ending up commanding me to fall asleep to be completely awake when Bellamy came to pick me up. I was eager for the morning but I was also so happy because of how things were turning out, not only because of the date but also because I was so thankful for the girls, for my new life. It all seemed to start working out.

**\-----------------------**

**BELLAMY'S POV**

I had had Y/N in my mind since we found her, knowing she seemed familiar but not being able to pinpoint where from until that morning. I had seen her so many times around the Ark, aware of her eyes on me but hoping she didn't notice mine on her. I had been so busy with my life, training, and Octavia, that I had never bothered pretending that I'd have time for meeting people and having relationships like other people did. But now we were on the ground and Octavia was safe and seeing Y/N there again made my brain go off; why not try? So I did, trying not to look as excited as I really was as she agreed to go out with me in the morning; I wasn't sure where it'd get us but I wanted to get to know her, already knowing we were both attracted to each other, hoping we'd connect. I went to bed as soon as I got to my room, thinking of her as I drifted off to sleep and Y/N being the first thing on my mind as I woke up, looking at the clock and seeing I had time, getting ready and looking at myself in the mirror. I hoped this would work out.

\- "Y/N?"

I knocked on her door, not being too loud because I figured Sandra and Caroline would be asleep if they got in late the previous night, the door opening but not seeing Y/N behind it; instead being met with both girls who pulled me inside, eyeing me up and down and starting to ask me questions about my intentions.

\- "I'm taking her out for breakfast."

\- "And?"

\- "And we'll see what happens." -Y/N came out of a door at the back, smiling and looking just as gorgeous as I thought she was- "Don't scare my date away."

\- "They'd have to try harder." -I chuckled, offering her my hand- "Ready?"

\- "I am."

I pulled her with me, Y/N trying to shush both girls as they started to tell us to be careful and not rush into things and a million other things that had Y/N and I laughing as we ran through the hallways, only stopping once we were far enough not to hear them screaming at us, them being yelled by other people to stay quiet that early in the day.

\- "I'm sorry about that."

\- "Don't be." -I looked back at her- "I'm glad they've taken you in so fast."

\- "They are great, aren't they?"

\- "Yeah."

We stood there in silence for a moment, Y/N stretching up as the sun covered her face, closing her eyes and I had to remind myself I couldn't have fallen in love with her in 48 hours but my heart was starting to act funny as if she were the only thing there was in the universe. She turned her face to look at me, raising a questioning eyebrow.

\- "You okay? Too early for the king of the camp?"

\- "Who told you."

\- "Everyone knows, Bellamy." -she giggled, taking a step forward and standing in front of me- "It's like everyone here knows who you are and a lot about you."

\- "Then I guess it's only right I get to know a lot about you."

\- "Seems fair."

She smiled, looking at my hand so I took her own in mine, pulling her with me to the food stand, asking her to sit down so I'd go grab our food, feeling a rush of adrenaline ran through my body as I went back to her, thanking me and licking her lips as I sat in front of her.

\- "Okay, shoot, what do you want to know?"

Everything. But I couldn't just say that out loud, so I simply started asking her random questions, Y/N answering me so openly, I doubted anyone else down here was like that, or maybe they were and I only wanted this from certain people. I had to admit, just talking to her was enjoyable, realizing we did have a lot of things in common, certainly a similar sense of humor, not even realizing that the day had started as we were lost in conversation, only realizing it when Caroline showed up and sat down beside Y/N.

\- "Wao, still here?"

\- "Still?" -Y/N turned to look at her- "We've been here for like 10 minutes, why are you out so early."

\- "10 minutes?" -Caroline chuckled, pointing around- "Y/N, it's midday."

Midday. My shift was about to start. I wished I had had a free day to keep talking with Y/N but I had to leave. I hated it, I was learning so much about her, telling her about whatever she wanted to know from me in exchange, so easy and natural...

\- "That means my shift is about to start."

\- "Oh." -Y/N was clearly disappointed, which did make me happy for it had to mean she had enjoyed this as much as I had- "Okay."

\- "Hey." -I stood up, walking around the table and standing in front of her as she stood up- "Are you free tonight?"

\- "You wanna do this again?"

\- "Only if you say yes."

\- "Yes!" -Caroline answered for her, her eyes widening as she realized she had spoken out loud as we both looked at her- "Ups, sorry."

\- "I'd like that." -Y/N looked at me again, her lips curling up into a smile- "Yes."

\- "I'll find you."

\- "I hope so."

I pulled her chin up and kissed her cheek, Y/N's eyes going shy on me, looking at the ground for a moment before she said goodbye to me, turning around to go back for the stuff I'd need for my shift, my heart beating that much faster as I turned my head to look at her, seeing she was still looking at me, waving my way as I bit my lower lip. Things were looking up for me. Finally.

**\----------------**

**YOUR POV**

I couldn't believe how easy conversation had been with Bellamy; I mean, I liked him physically so connecting at that level by just talking had me impressed. The morning had flown by with him; nothing like that had ever happened to me and I was so excited. I had been taken aback when he asked me to go out again at night, not because I didn't want to but because I hadn't expected him to want to do it again so soon; I mean, Bellamy had that aura about him, bad boy without ties and his reputation only aided to it.

\- "You have really been here all morning?"

\- "Yeah." -I glanced at Caroline before staring at Bellamy again, him catching my eyes on him so I waved, smiling- "It's been great."

\- "Just talking?"

\- "Yeah."

\- "Wao."

\- "Wao?" -I shoved her to the side playfully- "What's that supposed to mean?"

\- "You got him good." -she wrapped her arm around mine- "Like he'd do anything and go down..."

\- "Okay, okay, got it!"

I started laughing, running away, hearing her coming after me as we went to our spot for the afternoon, barely able to believe this was my life now, having to focus on my tasks before I messed something up as I went over everything Bellamy had told me about himself, about what he had asked me and all he knew now about me. I didn't feel awkward or like I had rambled about unimportant things nor did I wish I hadn't been so honest; it had felt... great.

Sandra came by at the end of all our shifts, Caroline immediately bringing her up to date as I walked in front of them, laughing at Sandra's reactions, feeling soon her arm wrapping around my own and starting to ask me how I had done it, Caroline joining to my other side and pushing her, telling her to just be happy for me. It was hilarious, watching them have a conversation of their own even if I was in the middle, so I simply laughed at their ideas and comments, walking together towards the food stand.

\- "I hope you haven't forgotten you have a previous commitment, sweetheart."

I turned around to find Bellamy still wearing his guard uniform, biting my lower lip as he reminded me of the times I saw him around the Ark with my friends, my reaction not going unnoticed as he smirked at me and I was sure he had a snarky remark to throw at me when Sara spoke first.

\- "Well, well, well," -she crossed her arms over her chest- "so we just got her and you're already stealing her."

\- "I'll bring her home in time." -Bellamy looked at her- "You have my word."

\- "In one piece."

\- "Caroline!"

She simply shrugged her shoulders, winking at me before eyeing Bellamy up and down, grabbing Sara's arm and pulling her away, leaving me alone with Bellamy, shaking my head as I watched them go before facing him again.

\- "So?"

\- "I didn't forget; how could I?"

\- "I like that answer." -his tone fitted perfectly with the playful smile on his lips- "I got us a table and food."

\- "You've been waiting for long?"

\- "You waited longer for me to get you out of that cliff."

\- "Oh, yeah." -I chuckled as I followed him- "I think it's fair I make you wait now."

Dinner flew by as easily as it had that morning, telling each other about our days and Bellamy introducing me to a couple of his friends as they walked past and exchanged a couple of words with him, seeing his sister walking by too, laughing as they messed with each other before Octavia left us alone again, Bellamy shaking his head as he watched her go.

\- "I'm really glad you found her and she's okay."

\- "Yeah," -he faced me again- "I don't know what I'd have done if something had happened to her."

\- "From what I can tell, she looks tough."

\- "She is." -he chuckled- "You are too."

\- "Please, I just stood there waiting."

\- "Most would have given up."

\- "You came by just in time, honestly. I was starting to accept I was going to die."

\- "I'm glad we found you."

\- "I am too."

We kept talking until well after the day finished, most of the camp was asleep once we stood up from our table, Bellamy taking my hand in his as I smiled, feeling like a fourteen-year-old whose crush had said 'hi' to them around the hallways. We walked around the place, neither of us really wanting to go to bed as the conversation didn't die out but, eventually, we realized we had to go to bed, Bellamy walking me back to my room but not getting quite there because I knew Caroline and Sandra would be waiting and I didn't want them saying anything that could ruin the peaceful fun I was having.

\- "So..."

\- "So..." -I chuckled as Bellamy stood in front of me, taking now both my hands in his.

\- "I've really enjoyed spending time with you today, Y/N."

\- "I'm really happy to hear that cause I've really liked it too."

\- "Not as much as my guard uniform."

\- "Is it that obvious?"

\- "Your eyes are really easy to read."

\- "I wish yours were too."

\- "Or..." -he took a step closer to me- "I can tell you."

\- "That'd be very helpful too, yes."

\- "I really wanna kiss you right now."

\- "Huh, really?" -I chuckled, moving my arms over his shoulders- "Is it because I'm really great at conversation."

\- "You are." -he nodded, moving his hands to my sides- "I really like you and I feel like we... I feel like I've known you for a long time."

\- "It's like I've known you for years."

\- "I feel the exact same way." -I eyed his lips- "I can kiss on a second date."

\- "So you don't count our time together on the cliff as a date?" -Bellamy laughed, pulling me closer- "Fair enough."

\- "So...?"

He didn't answer me with words, simply pulling my chin towards him, running his thumb over my lips before he leaned towards me, closing my eyes and soon feeling his lips over mine, feeling my stomach erupting with butterflies as I held onto him. It was short and sweet, which made me smile, Bellamy resting his forehead over mine as I rested my hands at the back of his neck, feeling his breath on my lips, not wanting to move from where we stood.

\- "I think I should take you to your room now before your friends raise in arms against me."

\- "They wouldn't do that." -I giggled as I moved back reluctantly- "Too bad the day has to end."

\- "We can always do this again."

\- "You won't get tired of me too fast if we do?"

\- "I highly doubt that." -he took my hand in his, making our way back to my room just a couple of doors away from where we were- "But if you wanna wait and be the one to come after me..."

\- "Wouldn't you like that."

\- "I would."

\- "Then, I'll pick you up at 8, sweetheart."

\- "Oh, really?" -he smirked as we got to my door, leaning back against it as he stood in front of me- "You know where my room is?"

\- "You're asking like Caroline and Sara aren't my roommates."

\- "Good answer." -he grinned- "I'll believe you."

\- "You think I've been stalking you?" -I rose an eyebrow at him- "Anything worth my time?"

\- "Don't get me started."

He smiled before I made the first move this time, pulling him to me and kissing him again, feeling his smile against my lips before he kissed me back, longer this time, almost taking my breath away as he held me close. I could've been doing that for much longer, if it weren't because we almost landed on the floor if it weren't because of his quick reflexes, holding me up as the door opened behind me, giving me a heart attack.

\- "They were making out," -Sara crossed her arms over her chest- "I told you to leave them alone."

\- "What can I say?" -Caroline let out a quiet sigh- "I'm a sucker for love."

\- "You're a sucker for a lot of things."

\- "You sure you wanna stay here?" -Bellamy saw his chance and he took it, making me laugh.

\- "Keep that offer in mind for when we've had a couple more dates."

\- "I will." -he looked behind me- "Could we..."

\- "Oh, yes, yes."

Sara quickly pulled Caroline back, closing the door, hearing the latter's complaints, making us both laugh. Bellamy ran his thumb over my cheek, kissing me again before he reminded me I'd be the one to pick him up, saying he'd make a mark on his door so I wouldn't miss it, watching him go after I kissed him again, feeling all giggly and excited for how my day had been and really looking forward to the next one. Bellamy turned back to look at me before turning the hallway and I was certain he had that shit-eating grin on his lips that I liked so much, watching him disappear and turning around just as the door opened again, my friends pulling me in and starting to ask a bunch of questions, trying to keep up but failing, only thinking of how fortunate I was, laying exhausted in bed and simply answering that it was all looking up for me. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> **🌱Thank you for reading, everyone!🌱**
> 
> Remember to vote and leave me some comments with your thoughts and feedback if you have the time. Much love ❤


End file.
